Tell Me What it Feels Like
by SunsetSmile
Summary: Puck and Kurt are assigned a duet, but the conflict between them soon becomes something more. Rated M for possible later chapters. Puck/Kurt slash and Finn/Kurt friendship.
1. Get Mad

Tell Me What it Feels Like

Author's note:

I don't have a beta, so all mistakes are 100% mine. Reviews are always welcome; positive or constructive, but please be respectful. I just write about ideas that pop into my head and hope that people enjoy what I have to share.

If you have any suggestions, please don't be afraid to share them!

I don't own anyone or any part of Glee.

Eventual Puck/Kurt slash and Kurt/Finn friendship.

Chapter 1: Get Mad

"No. No. Not this one. Never. No. Hell no. For a music snob, you really don't have anything that's actually good," the cd's became scattered around the couch and the floor surrounding the self-declared bad-ass.

"Puckerman, What the hell are you doing?" The soprano hastily dropped to his knees to rescue the abandoned silver disks.

"I'm gone for two seconds to apply my mid-afternoon facial routine and you tear apart my musical collection. You're a barbarian!" He shook his fist at the mo-hawked boy in front of him.

"I'm not a barbarian, I'm a Jew! And it's not my fault that your taste in music sucks." Kurt rolled his eyes, "My taste in music is extraordinary; you just don't know how to appreciate purely unadulterated talent."

"Whatever, dude. I didn't want to be paired up with you anyway."

"It wasn't my choice either, but the quicker we pick a song, the sooner it will be over."

"Fine," Puck laid back taking care to look especially careless about the issue at hand.

"So do you have any bright ideas for our duet?" The smaller boy prepared himself for an answer by crossing his arms and sitting down with an audible sigh.

"Something bad-ass or my reputation will be ruined."

"God-forbid you tarnish your sparkling rep," Kurt rambled, straightening his collar.

"What crawled up your butt Hummel?" Puck sat up and defensiveness gave his face a hard edge.

"Excuse me? Is the boy that's been ruthlessly bullying me for the past year really asking me why I'm not being all Susie Sunshine when I'm suddenly paired with him against my will?"

"Damn, Hummel. It's nice to see you get mad once in a while. I was beginning to think you didn't know how."

Instead of replying, Kurt sighed and clenched his fists.

"Why don't you ever tell people what you think of them?" Puck pressed on.

Still nothing happened.

"Why don't you tell the people that pick on you to fuck off?"

Kurt was obviously biting his tongue.

"Stop holding it in Kurt."

"What the hell do you want me to say? Yes, I'm tired of you treating me like crap. I'm gay, not diseased! And I can't take it much longer," his body shook as tears streamed down his face and he felt the blood rushing to his cheeks was splotching his otherwise perfect skin.

"Doesn't that feel good?"

But before Puck received an answer; a loud voice made him jump to his feet.

"What the hell are you doing to Kurt?"

"I wasn't…"

"No, you can talk when I say you can talk."

"But Finn…"

"No, I don't mind when you say stupid things most of the time, but this time you've crossed the line. You can't talk to my brother like that. I won't allow it."

"Finn," Kurt's tear strained voice cut through the tirade and his hand attached itself to Finn's shoulder. The quarterback's chest heaved as he tried to get a hold of his anger without actually hitting Puck square between the eyes.

"I don't want to hit you, but if you don't leave I might have to."

"Alright, I'm gone," he shot a glance at Kurt and the soprano looked away in shame. If he didn't know any better he would've thought that there was some apology in those eyes.

The slamming of the door woke all of Kurt's senses and he looked up at Finn, whose breathing was now under control and his fists were unclenched. Nothing more was said before Finn's arms embraced Kurt in a nurturing hug and his sobs finally subsided. Once his body stopped heaving, Finn pulled away and looked at him.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, he just made me so mad."

**More to come soon! Please review and check back later for more!**

**Thanks for reading.**


	2. Did he Hurt you?

**Thanks for the reviews on the first chapter- here's number two and the same rules apply. Minor spoilage from the Theatricality episode. **

Chapter 2: Did he hurt you?

The silence that belonged to the halls of McKinley High was soon broken by the delicate thud of Kurt's Alessandro Dell'Acqua tennis shoes. His eyes never broke contact with the floor and he couldn't help but notice how ugly the off white linoleum was. His thoughts still reeled over the previous day's events and he never saw the obstacle that knocked him flat on his back. His books flew out of his hands and he swore at himself under his breath. He was too angry at himself to see the mo-hawked villain standing with his hand held out.

"Didn't mean to knock you down," his hand reached further to help the bruised boy.

"Yeah, I'm sure you didn't," he refused the help and hastily stood up, perfecting his newly rumpled appearance.

"What are you doing early at school anyway? Did you want to make headway on your morning nap in the nurse's office?"

"No, I figured you'd be here. You're always here early to practice," he shuffled uncomfortably and stared at his feet.

"Why is Puckerman's usual bad-ass aura suddenly challenged?" A smirk spread across his pink lips.

"I'm still a bad-ass; don't ever doubt that," his voice became husky and he brought his eyes away from his shoes. Kurt nodded and waited for his next response.

"I just wanted to apologize."

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Kurt relished his moment of vulnerability.

"I said I'm sorry, okay. I didn't mean to upset you so bad."

"I don't know if that's going to cut it," he continued to pick up his books. As soon as he stood up again, Puck had him pressed against a locker. His arms pressed firmly against his sides, so he couldn't run.

"I'm trying to apologize here. I'm not a wimp, so I don't do this often."

Kurt's voice shook slightly, "It doesn't take a wimp to apologize. It takes a man." Kurt could feel his arms flex as though he were thinking with his muscles. Puck drew back one of his hands and Kurt flinched thinking it would return as a fist, but instead felt the hair pushed out of his eyes.

Puck stood up; facing the confused soprano, "You have to admit I was right about something."

Kurt regained his breath, but still looked confused, "And what was that?"

"In order to really express how you feel, you need to be able to get mad."

"Why is that?"

"Because even a dumb jock like me knows that it's what comes from here that's really important," he touched Kurt's chest and felt the intake of breath beneath his hand. Puck shook off the hallmark moment and stepped back into his manly stance.

"I'll see you at Glee practice," he started to walk away, but turned around at the end of the hall, "Remember it's okay to get mad."

Kurt nodded and blushed over the fact that he could still feel where Puck's hand had been a moment before.

The day slowly unraveled until Glee practice rolled around and Kurt felt a pang of nervous tension when he realized that the duets were due today and he and Puck had nothing to sing. Kurt fidgeted trying to think of something to tell Mr. Shue and felt Mercedes tap him on the shoulder.

"Kurt, are you okay? You're fidgeting- I thought you said fidgeting was unattractive," she laughed softly and nudged him on the shoulder.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine," his hands dropped neatly folded into his lap as he smiled.

"So what song are you and Puck doing?" She sounded slightly eager for an answer.

"Um… we haven't decided yet."

"What? Why haven't you guys picked one yet? You know they're due today, right?"

"Yeah, but Puck and I had trouble picking one and then Finn kind of kicked him out of the house."

"Wait, white boy- you need to explain."

"Well, Puck…" his words were cut off by Mr. Shue's entrance and Kurt sighed in relief.

"Alright everyone today is Duet day. So who wants to go first?"

Sighs of frustration were heard around the room as Rachel's hand shot into the air while the other pulled Finn up to his feet.

"We will go first!"

Kurt groaned and shot a glare in Rachel's direction, but was met with Puck's shared irritation. Their eyes locked for a moment and Kurt noticed the jock's expression soften before he became lost in his own thoughts once again.

"Kurt! Kurt!" Kurt's eyes snapped forward as he heard Mr. Shue's voice calling his name. Apparently, all the other groups had performed; leaving Kurt and Puck to explain themselves.

"Well, do you guys have something?" Mr. Shue looked slightly impatient, but hopeful.

"No, Mr. Shue we do not," gasps were heard around the room, but none louder than that of Rachel Berry.

"What happened Kurt?"

"We didn't have enough time."

"You guys had a week. What really happened?"

Puck finally stepped in, "We're still perfecting it and you know how Kurt is about making things perfect. He won't let us sing until it's really good, you know?"

Mr. Shue contemplated the answer, but finally gave them another three days to hash something out.

"You guys have until Monday, so that gives you weekend to perfect your song," he eyed them both.

The bell rang and everyone made a beeline for the door, leaving Kurt and Puck alone. As Kurt checked what homework he needed, Puck approached him about when they should practice.

"You can come over again tonight if you want. I'm not sure if Finn will be around."

"I don't know if he'll let that happen."

"Is Mr. big and bad afraid of little Finn?" Kurt laughed at his own joke.

"I'm not afraid of anything, but when Finn gets mad, he can get mean."

"Yeah, I know."

"What do you mean? Has he ever done anything to you?" Puck's tone was laced with an unusual sense of care.

"No, he just got really angry after I redecorated our room and said some really mean things and My dad had to set him straight," Kurt's eyes still watered over the memory of Finn using the F-word to describe him.

"Good, as long as he didn't hurt you."

"What would you care if he did?" Kurt stood facing him and strongly staring him down. Their chests were inches apart and Kurt could feel the breath catching in Puck's throat. Instead of answering, he shrugged and muttered something about seeing him later than night before darting out of the music room.

**Sorry about another cliff hanger, but it was getting long and I didn't want it to just keep going. I'm still writing more because I'm on a kick now, so chapter 3 will probably be up soon as well. **

**Thanks for reading and don't forget reviews! **


	3. A Man Alone

**Authors note: So here's the next addition. Sorry if it's not as good; my spark is slightly stunted today. I just picked a song for them to sing that I really liked, so if it doesn't fit very well, that's why. And the reason Puck knows the music is because it's after he's sang **_**The Lady is a Tramp**_**. Enjoy!**

Tell Me What if Feels Like

Chapter 3: A Man Alone

A knock at the door caused Kurt to spill one of his many expensive products.

"Finn! Can you please answer the door?"

From the couch there was a groan as Finn was beckoned by the young man busy beautifying himself.

"Why can't you just get it?"

"Because Finn," he appeared next to the couch, "My face mask still needs to try before I can remove it and if it cracks I have to start all over again. Just do it please!" he hopped up and down like an eager child.

"Fine," he dropped his x-box controller and stuck his tongue out at the smiling boy before throwing the door open.

The room grew tense and Finn gritted his teeth at the unexpected visitor.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he stepped forward just once, but enough to make his presence known.

"Kurt invited me over so we could fix our duet. That's all."

"I don't think that's okay."

"Finn, who is it?" Kurt's voice carried from the bathroom.

"It's nobody," he glared at Puck with every bit of intensity he could grasp.

"Just let me in. I'm not going to do anything stupid."

"I don't believe you," he hadn't noticed the footsteps approaching the battle stances they had created.

"Finn, what's going…oh? I forgot to tell you. We need to practice our duet." Finn shook his head.

"Finn," he laid a hand on his arm, "Trust me, he's not going to do anything like what he did yesterday. We already talked about it."

"Fine, but I'm not leaving you two alone," he pleasantly brushed off Kurt's hand and continued to play his game; his eyes darted to the couple suspiciously in between rounds.

"So what song are you going to make me sing?" Puck's voice broke the silence.

"I'm not going to make you sing anything. We'll pick something we both like."

"Fat chance," He rolled his eyes and lay back on Kurt's bed. Kurt felt uncomfortable sitting by his vanity, but would feel even more uncomfortable sharing the bed with a frustrated Puck.

"If we're not going to get any work done, then you might as well leave," Kurt's harsh tone surprised the both of them.

Puck's body shot up and he actually looked hurt, "I'm sorry, what ideas do you have? We can go from there."

"Wow, two apologies in one day- what can I expect next?" his giggle made Puck smirk.

"Don't you ever tell anyone I know how to apologize," his smug demeanor returned, yet it seemed to be lacking its usual biting edge.

"Cross my heart," his delicate hands trailed over his chest and Puck bit his lip to keep from smiling.

"So, maybe we should try something like this," Kurt approached the bed and the jock's eyes nearly popped out of his head when the soprano dropped to his knees in front of him.

Before he could think he felt Kurt's hands pushing his legs out of the way, "I'm going to need you to move. I keep my good music under my bed."

"Oh, right," he quickly stood to his feet and shook his head in an attempt to erase his blushing.

"Here it is," he stood up, gently brushing the invisible dirt from his clothes.

"I think this might be a little more your speed," the record was pulled from its sleeve before the older boy had a chance to see what it was.

The melody sounded familiar and Puck smiled- he already knew this was the right choice. Kurt turned around to his wide smile as the smooth notes of Frank's Sinatra's voice filled the room.

"I thought we could do_ A Man Alone_ because it's an excellent song and the lyrics aren't too girly for you," the use of air quotes made Puck laugh as he secretly appreciated Kurt's gesture.

The singing began and the lyrics rolled themselves into Puck; where they made more sense then he ever thought they would. Kurt took the first verse:

_In me you see a man alone  
Held by the habit of being on his own  
A man who listens to the trembling of the trees  
With sentimentals ease_

Leaving Puck to take the second verse:

_In me you see a man alone  
Behind the wall he's learned to call his home  
A man who still goes walking in the rain  
Expecting love again._

Kurt glided across the room, away from the record player and sat on the duvet crossing his legs:

_A man not lonely  
Except when the dark comes on  
A man learning to live with  
Memories of midnights  
That fell apart at dawn_

Puck strode across the room looking serious and surprisingly deep in thought:

_In me you see a man alone  
Drinking up Sundays and spending them alone  
A man who knows love is seldom what it seems  
Only other people's dreams._

Kurt summed up one more verse and tried not to let any of his own pain fall through:

_A man learning to live with  
Memories of midnights  
That fell apart at dawn_

Their voices mashed beautifully and they found themselves face to face finishing the delicate song:

_In me you see a man alone  
Drinking up Sundays and spending them alone  
A man who knows love is seldom what it seems  
Just other people's dreams._

They finished short of breath and suddenly standing very close to each other, but neither of them tried to move.

"That sounded really good," Finn's voice broke the trance and Kurt ran to stop the record player; his blush clearly spreading.

"Rachel called and wants to hang out, are you two going to be okay alone?" He directed a softened glare towards his old best friend.

"Yeah," Kurt's voice nearly cracked, "We'll be fine. Have fun with Rachel."

Finn took a double take at the fact that he had used her name instead of a witty and cruel nickname; even Finn couldn't miss that.

"Uh… thanks, bye." The door slammed close and Puck took his first breath since they had stopped singing.

"That was nice," Puck cleared his throat.

"I mean awesome, good choice Hummel." His returned to one of his pre-set manly stances and watched the flustered boy returning the record to its slip.

"Yeah, it should work out just fine on Monday," he half smiled as he slid the record back underneath his bed.

"Now that's over with- do you want to hang out?"

"What?" It was Kurt's turn to have his eyes nearly pop out of his head.

"I mean like all guys do; just chill and hang out."

"Sure, I guess we could do that."

"Cool," excitement leaked from Puck's manly tone and he cleared his throat yet again.

"So what do you want to do?" Kurt's stomach turned waiting for an answer.

"I've got a couple ideas." The smirk returned.


	4. Call Me Noah

**Author's note: So here's the next addition. I still do not own anyone or any part of Glee. Also a big thanks to my friend Laura for suggesting what activity the boys should do together. Enjoy!**

Tell Me What it Feels Like

Chapter 4: Call Me Noah

"This was your brilliant idea?" Kurt was clearly concerned, not only for his well-being, but for his clothing as well.

"Yeah, don't worry. You'll love it."

"Do I really have to put this on? It's so ugly."

"Kurt, sometimes we have to do things we don't like, so just put it on," he stepped behind the smaller boy and tugged at the straps until they felt tight and safe across his back.

"You just called me Kurt, not Hummel."

"It's your name, isn't it?"

"Well yes… oh never mind," he rolled his eyes and missed Puck's sigh of relief over his slip of the tongue.

"Do I have to wear all of these?"

"Do you want any bruises?" He thought about his flawless complexion and shook his head repeatedly, hurrying to put on the rest of his gear.

"And now all you need is this," Puck pulled a helmet out from behind his back.

"Are you trying to kill me?" Kurt's shocked expression sent a chill down Puck's spine.

Instead of answering he winked and secured his own helmet. The paintball gun felt cold and unfamiliar in Kurt's hands, but he was determined to at least try. He was barely given any warning before Puck tapped him on the shoulder and ran across the obstacle course; just begging to be chased. Luckily, these clumsy helmets hid the smiles painted on their faces. Kurt walked with uncertainty and jumped at any sound that resembled a *pop*. His nerves were clearly shaken when he felt a stinging sensation in his calf.

"Puck, what the hell?" his voice came out muffled, but clearly irritated.

"That's the game Hummel, now try pulling the trigger."

Kurt looked down at his gun, closed his eyes and pulled the trigger and he jumped when it finally went off. It wasn't painful and didn't take that much strength; it felt kind of empowering actually. He giggled and set out to find his anxious target. Kurt tip-toed around the field; holding in a giggle when he found himself behind Puck. Oblivious to the soprano's sneaking skills, Puck waited out the silence when he felt a pang of pain spread across his left butt cheek.

"Kurt, you asshole," he turned to hear a bout of victory giggles.

"Actually, I hit your butt cheek," His giggling continued. The lull in the game allowed for both players to take off their helmets; revealing Puck's angrily impressed expression.

"Does that mean I have won the game?"

Puck raised his gun at Kurt's chest in a playful manner, "I don't think so."

Kurt got a little nervous and pouted, "Hey, that's no fair. That's cheating." Puck bit his lip trying not to give into his cute pout.

"You better not Noah Puckerman," He hesitated at the use of his first name. Just as he was lowering the gun, his finger slipped and the next thing he knew Kurt was clutching his thigh and yelling at him. He ran to his side and let Kurt hobble and lean against him.

"You're such a jerk, I hate you," turns out the shot had gotten him right where the padding stopped.

"Kurt I didn't mean to. It just slipped. It can't hurt that bad."

Kurt shot him an angry glare and just like that Puck's bad-assness melted and Kurt felt himself being swooped into a pair of strong arms and carried to the truck.  
"Puck, what are you doing?"

"Taking care of you," the answer struck Kurt blind and he just let it happen.

Back at the house, Kurt was set down on his bed, now stripped of all the padding and his thigh throbbed. Puck burst into the room with some ice in a zip lock, but instead of handing it to the boy in pain; he sat beside him and applied it directly to the affected area. Kurt gasped both in pain and because of the close contact. Puck's hand was merely inches from his groin and he could feel his breathing hitch as the ice numbed his thigh.

"Is that any better?" Puck's voice oozed with sentiment.

Kurt could only nod and try to contain his breathing.

"Puck."

"Yeah?" He moved the ice further down and Kurt gasped yet again.

"I didn't mean it."

"Didn't mean what?" His other occupied itself by rubbing the back of Kurt's knee.

"I don't hate you."

Puck's laughter distracted from his contact, "I know. You were just mad."

"Yeah, and it did hurt… does hurt."

"I would offer to kiss it better, but…yeah," he glanced up; a coy smile spreading across his lips; his pink, kissable lips. Kurt opened his mouth, but no words came out. So he did the next best thing; he grabbed Puck's hand and kissed it. It surprised the jock, but instead of pulling away he used his fingertips to trace Kurt's soft lips, blushing cheeks and smooth jaw line. He felt the smaller boy quiver underneath his touch and let the ice fall onto the bed. Leaning down he pressed his lips against Kurt's and bringing his leg over him until he was straddling the young soprano. Kurt groaned as he felt the pain in his leg increase.

"I'm sorry," barely above a whisper Puck spoke and leaned to his left.

"It's fine," the words were an afterthought of the bulge he felt growing in his pants.

Their lips clashed again before finally gathering a rhythm that satisfied them both. The friction between their hips and groins assured Kurt that he wasn't the only one rising to the occasion. Their kissing left the tender stage and ended up being a battle of dominance; Puck's experienced tongue gliding across Kurt's. Puck felt hands sliding up his back, underneath his shirt and he pulled away; only long enough to get rid of the distraction. Shirtless and panting, Puck sat over Kurt just looking over him; sizing him up without being crude.

"Why are we doing this?" Kurt gasped.

"I've always been curious, haven't you?" There was no answer but Puck felt himself being pulled back down onto the bed and his breath cut off by insistent lips. Buttons came undone and Kurt's shirt was kindly dismissed and their chests rubbed together. The flesh on flesh contact made them both groan and Kurt shuddered when Puck's fingers found a grasp around one of his pert nipples.

"Oh God," Kurt exclaimed as his nipple was then seized by Puck's hot mouth and he felt his tongue circling around the taut flesh. The other was paid the same special attention and Kurt squirmed under the larger boy's body. Puck's hands continued to travel lower until the sound of a zipper brought Kurt's eyes down to his jeans as he nodded in approval. Pants hit the floor and only boxers remained trying to separate the two boys. Grunting, the friction between their bodies increased until Kurt could barely contain himself. All he needed was Puck's palm pressing against him and he felt his body convulse and a flush spread across every inch of his pale skin. He opened his eyes and immediately felt embarrassed.

"I'm sorry," tears threatened to fall from his eyes, but he felt rough hands brushing them away.

"Don't be, that was amazing," Kurt took the initiative and let his own hand migrate towards the space between them. He pressed his hand against Puck, and gasped at the heat and the size beneath his palm. Puck's eyes closed and he grinded against the boy's hand. Kurt sped up his motions and squeezed with delicate pressure; enjoying the variety of faces he was pulling out of the self-proclaimed lady's man. A quake of pleasure drove through Puck's forearms and the muscles tightened from his chest to his stomach and Kurt knew he was close, so he grasped him once more and gently squeezed, bringing his assumption to life. Biting his lip, still with eyes closed, Puck gently shook and rode out his ecstasy before crumbling in Kurt's hand. The hot, sticky mess would've normally drove Kurt crazy, but he just didn't care anymore; not after what he'd just done. Rousing him from his thoughts, he felt Puck lean over him and a kiss to his forehead cooled the hot skin.

"So is this going to happen every time we're assigned a duet?" Kurt leaned on one elbow and eyed the jock with one eyebrow raised.

"Depends on the song," he laughed and kissed the boy's nose.

"Puck, you surprise me."

"Please call me Noah," the honesty in his eyes made Kurt smile.

"Okay. Noah," his hand traced his straight jaw line, "You surprise me."

**Let me know if you think I should consider continuing, I'm thinking about it, but I'm not quite sure. So please review and keep being awesome subscribers! Thanks.**


	5. Idiot

**Author's Note: It's here! I hope you guys enjoy this one. I had a Beta so hopefully it's super nice. Please enjoy and review if you have a little extra time- I could use the insight! I don't own anyone or any part of GLEE. Enjoy!**

Tell Me What it Feels Like

Chapter 5: Idiot

Kurt slowly stirred awake. His arm felt blindly around the sheets hoping to find a stray arm or a muscular chest, but instead found nothing. His eyes snapped open and he wrapped the sheet self-consciously around his body, figuring it was for the best but still feeling ashamed. Raising a most trivial look upon his face, he bit his lip thinking about what he could've done to be waking up alone when he heard footsteps behind him. Turning he found a familiar silhouette leaning against the bathroom door.

"What, did you think I left you?" the silhouette approached and Kurt nodded slightly, still biting his lip nervously.

"You're going to draw blood if you keep biting down like that," the bed groaned as Puck crawled in under the sheets.

"So is this over now? Do you just go home and we sing on Monday morning like nothing happened?"

"I don't know," Puck leaned back, arms behind his head.

"Well, then what do you _want_?" Kurt's eyes searched the room for something else to focus on besides the older boy's eyes. The stress put onto the word _want_ made Puck's heart drop. He was never really good at getting what he wanted after a certain point and was sure this was going to be the same. Kurt would soon grow tired of his asshole persona and move onto a nicer boy that could make him happier.

"There's something about you Kurt and I don't want to sound like a wimp, but when I see you I can't help but smile and then I feel like an idiot."

"So you're telling me that I make you feel like an idiot?"

"Kinda, it's hard to explain. I don't really feel like an idiot, but I want to say things that I think are idiotic."

"Like what?"

"Stuff like feelings," he looked sincerely conflicted.

"What kind of feelings?" he leaned toward the jock.

"Damn it, Hummel, stop using your Jedi mind powers on me," he looked genuinely defenseless.

"I just want to know how you feel," Kurt's hand grazed his cheek and his fingertips trailed lightly behind his ear.

"First I get nervous, which I never get nervous," his voice grew deeper.

"And then?" Lazy digits danced along his strong jaw line; currently tensed over his revealing words.

"And then I honestly just want to throw my arms around you while everyone watches. I want to see the looks on their stupid faces."

"So you want me to be a sideshow for your reputation?" Offending Kurt made Puck's skin crawl.

"I don't want to be known for my reputation anymore. I want to mean something for once."

"This is completely uncharacteristic of you Puck. Under any other circumstances you would've let me get hurt, called me a name and told me suck it up."

"I know," his words were mumbled childishly.

"But instead you brought me home, took care of me and then simultaneously took advantage of me," Kurt clearly wanted to go on, but Puck cut him short.

"I didn't force you into anything," Kurt's hand on his arm dialed down the panic in his voice.

"What I'm trying to say is that I didn't mind, obviously. I mean besides the fact that you're outwardly attractive and fairly strong," he paused "Noah, you have the potential to be a really good person." The sound of his name hit home and when his smirk returned, it was without animosity.

"I'll kick your ass if you tell anyone that," he chuckled and the soprano went red to the tip of ears before smiling.

"You wouldn't do that," Kurt displayed a smirk of his own as he laid his lips lightly on the neck of the boy before him. Puck's sharp intake of breath was the best indication for Kurt to continue.

"I would too," the clear shake in his voice made Kurt laugh out loud, yet never removing his lips so the hum sent pulses into Puck's body.

"I don't think you would." His kisses lingered for longer spans of time and the pressure between his lips and the flesh below increased.

"I wo…" words were replaced by lips and Puck's arms instinctively wrapped around the smaller boy on top of him. Breaths became shorter and slightly ragged as the friction between their skin practically made a sound of its own. The second time around was easier and their cotton boxers were their only enemies; well Puck's black boxers and Kurt's tasteful blue briefs. Puck's hand slipped between their anxious bodies and a yelp escaped Kurt's lips when he felt the strong fingertips soar upwards until the calloused palms rested on his bare chest. But what surprised him most of all was the gentle force behind these same hands that pushed apart their dueling mouths.

"What's wrong?" Worry resounded in Kurt's voice when he figured this is when Puck would leave him alone on the bed.

"Nothing's wrong. I just want to do this the right way." Kurt's eyebrows shot up and he thought to himself: _Since when doesn't Puck want to be physical? _Then he realized: _But you're not with Puck, you're with Noah. _His shock was replaced with understanding and he kissed the bridge of Noah's nose, feeling his breathing returning to normal.

"Does that mean you're going to wine and dine me?"

"Is that what you want?" Noah's hand brushed the hair from his blue-green eyes. Instead of answering, Kurt snuggled down into his chest and took a deep sigh that wracked his body slightly.

"Are you okay?" Kurt felt his chin lifted by a strong hand.

"I'm fine." Puck gave him the _tell me or I'll have to beat it out of you _look.

"I'm just thinking that this isn't going to last. That you're just gay for a moment."

"First of all, I'm not gay. I'm bisexual."

"What I mean is maybe yesterday you hit your head and now you think you like me, but one day you'll hit your head again and you won't like me anymore."

"You know what?"

"What?" Kurt seemed flustered and slightly anxious.

"You're really cute when you talk too much. For once let me do the thinking and you can just look pretty," He laid his lips on Kurt's soft forehead and felt him sigh beneath his kiss.

"Does this mean we're… you know…"

"Boyfriends?"

"Yeah, are we?" The tension returned to Kurt's face.

"I'll let you know," Puck started to sit up and slowly eased Kurt onto the bed.

"Wait, what? Why? When? Where are you going?" Two fingers pressed against his mouth and he squeaked.

"I'll see you on Monday," one more kiss ignited the air between them. With a backwards glance Puck smirked and sealed the deal with a wink before leaving the house, still shirtless.

**Hope you enjoyed. I'm not sure when I'll get the next chapter up but some reviews might speed up my response ;). Thanks for the reads and subscriptions! More to come...**


	6. A Sleepless Night

**Author's note: So here's the next chapter. I know it's super short, but I'm running low on creative juices. I do not own any one or part of Glee. I hope it's an enjoyable bridge to what's going to happen next. **

Tell Me What it Feels Like

Chapter 6: A Sleepless Night

Sunday night rolled around and Kurt's nerves were beginning to take over his every thought. What did Puck mean when he said: _I'll let you know_? Does that mean that he wants to be together, wants to stay friends or maybe never talk to each other again? Kurt was really concerned with how many wrinkles he could be expecting in the next few years from all this worrying, so he tried to calm himself and straighten out his forever creasing brow. He knew he had to think less about Puck's words and more about Puck; his eyes closed as his thoughts commenced. He could remember the rough texture of Puck's dry lips against his own and the way his fingertips dug into his hips with a gentle pressure that left bruises but elicited pleasure.

His right hand slid down his chest and rested on his hip where he tried to recreate Puck's handiwork, but it just wasn't the same and Kurt let out a frustrated sigh. Puck wasn't even here but his memory was enough to send a tender heat through the soprano's stomach all the way through his toes. Kurt's eyes shot open and he grunted in irritation; if he didn't get to sleep soon he'd have major bags underneath his eyes in the morning. That was simply unacceptable, so he buried himself in the soft bedding and closed his eyes.

Midnight was drawing near on Sunday night and Puck sat on his bed staring at the ceiling. He was definitely looking forward to duets the next day, but he had something way bigger to think about. He loved the look on Kurt's face as he left his house the other night, but he also hated leaving him so confused. He knew that Kurt would worry himself to death and on that note; Puck was really sorry but he knew he had to make a splash.

He bit his lip thinking about the things they did and how beautiful Kurt looked when he was completely vulnerable. He'd been looking at Kurt for a while now, ever since the end of the baby debacle neared but he never thought he'd actually have him in his grasp. Maybe it was his innocent blue-green eyes or the passion he hid behind his singing, but there was something about the soprano that made Puck want him more than he had wanted any girl before. The fact that he could push Kurt to his limits made him that much more attractive. Tomorrow he had to prove to Kurt that he wasn't what his reputation has made him out to be, but how could he do that?

He wanted to do something creative, something that would make Kurt smile. He almost grimaced as the thought crossed his mind, but he wanted to do something romantic. Somehow scooping Kurt up into his arms in front of the whole school just didn't seem to cut it, but it might be a great exit plan. The numbers on his digital clock seemed to mock him as they flashed their time at 2:30am. He had spent hours thinking but not taking any action. Sleep seemed to be the only logical thing to do, so he closed his eyes and smiled; thinking of Kurt and what that day might bring.

**Note: Again, I'm sorry it's so short, but I'm not too sure what I should have Puck do to show Kurt how he feels. I'm more than willing to accept ideas from any of my wonderful readers, so don't be shy about your ideas. I will still be updating, but I'm not sure how long it will take. Thanks for all your reading loyalty. **


	7. It's all I Know

**A/N I do not own anyone or part of glee. **

Tell Me What it Feels Like

Chapter 7: It's All I Know

Walking down the hall, Kurt jumped at every sound that might have been footsteps behind him. He still didn't know what was going to happen and he wasn't sure how badly he wanted to find out. Even though he was likely the only student here at school this early, he half expected to find Puck waiting for him in the music room. The door swung open with ease and he stepped inside; his eyes wildly searching for any hints, yet to no avail. He breathed a sigh of relief when he finally found the room was empty, but he also felt disappointed. Part of him was expecting something spectacular. He quietly cursed his own high expectations; for all he knew this was Puck's way of not having to answer his question. Then his mind started to work overtime; what if Puck only kept him hanging on and didn't really like him at all? What if he was a pity engagement? What if…? His thoughts were rudely interrupted by the door nearly swinging off its hinges.

Instead of turning around Kurt froze and waited to be addressed; but only heard the scraping of heels on the linoleum. The footfalls were teasingly heavy and slow as they passed back and forth behind the nervous soprano. His grip on the edge of the piano tightened and he sighed audibly; trying to make the mysterious figure think he was fed up with waiting. Just when he could hardly take it anymore he started to turn around but felt the second body brought up against his own; gently pressing him against the piano so he couldn't move. He tried to turn his head, but warm lips against his neck convinced him otherwise.

"You don't want to turn around," Puck's husky voice sent shivers through Kurt.

"Why not?" The words came out squeaky and hormone soaked.

"Because that would ruin the surprise," his hand slid between Kurt's right hip and the piano. Kurt gasped at the slight contact before he felt a folded piece of paper pressed into his palm.

"Don't read that until I leave. Now close your eyes," Kurt nodded and clasped his eyes shut until he heard the door to the music room slam shut. Breathing a sigh of mixed relief and eagerness he slowly composed himself; first straightening his shirt and readjusting his newly tightened pants. After taking a moment he hurriedly unfolded the piece of paper that had been balled into his hand and his eyes danced over the few words that decorated its lined surface.

_Talk to Finn after glee today._

Kurt's clout of confusion was broken by the shrill ringing of the first bell of the day. He grumbled to himself and started to walk against the throng of people hurrying to get to class, not noticing the smirk that Puck sent him before disappearing inside the nurse's office. Classes were uneventful and even Mercedes' voice was wasted on the small boy as he nodded to every word she spoke.

"So I think tomorrow I'm going to wear polka dots and horizontal stripes together. What do you think Kurt?"

"Uh… that's great. Me too," even his words lacked enthusiasm, so she gently grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him.

"I know you're out of it, but really? What's wrong with you?"

"Oh… um nothing," he let his eyes wonder and his face returned to its squinting expression.

"Kurt Hummel…" the diva's fierce use of his whole name finally earned his undivided attention.

"What did you say Mercedes?" he sounded lofty and apologetic.

"Are you okay? The last time you were like this you thought they were discontinuing your favorite brand of lip balm."

"Oh yeah, I'm just um… expecting something and I'm nervous to find out what it is."

"What are you expecting?" her voice drifted off as she thought of the possibilities.

"It's kind of a long story, but…" the brunette spat out the words as if they tasted horribly but Mercedes only caught: Puck, naked, kiss, and I'll let you know. Her voice rose an entire octave as she struggled to translate what she'd just been told and he bit his lip in anticipation of her thoughts.

"Well, it's about damn time." Kurt's eyes shot open and his jaw fell slack.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, you don't think that I haven't noticed that he's had eyes for you since Quinn had the baby. But if he hurts you, he'll have hell to pay."

"Yeah, from you and Finn both," he chuckled and fingered the note in his pants pocket.

"I knew that boy was good for something. So what are you expecting from Puck?"

"I don't know. We had our um… "fling" together and when I asked him if it meant we were dating, he just said he'd let me know and now I'm wondering how he's going to do that. He gave me this note earlier today," the note had permanent folds from Kurt's nervous hands.

"Talk to Finn- but I thought he didn't approve of this."

"That's what I thought, but after this weekend I don't know what to be sure of," he gently shrugged and took the note back into both of his hands; walking silently beside Mercedes to Glee practice.

The room was buzzing with gossip and song but even Kurt couldn't get into the groove today; he was too expectant. Everyone was there, except Puck and that made the soprano's stomach lurch. Today was surprisingly short. Mr. Shue merely gave them an assignment and dismissed them. Too eager to care, Kurt ran to Finn's side and gave him a questioning glare but said nothing as he offered the heavily abused note to the quarterback.

"Oh yeah, I have to take you somewhere," he looked like he was trying to remember something when his eyes twinkled and he nodded, taking Kurt's hand and leading him out of the music room.

"Where are we going?" reluctance was on the tip of Kurt's tongue.

"Um… it's kind of a secret," he continued to tug on the smaller boy's arm.

"Finn Hudson!" he dug his designer heels into the floor and refused to move any further, "Tell me what's going on. You were mad at Puck just last week for being around me so why are you helping him now?"

The jock shrugged and looked at the floor.

"I guess, well we talked about it and we're cool with each other now."

"Talked about what?" He leaned up trying to match the height of the boy towering over him.

"Well, I can't tell you that either, but it will all make sense. I promise," the familiar glint returned to his brown eyes and a part of Kurt weakened and allowed him to be dragged once again. Kurt's confusion hit an apex when he found their destination turned out to be the McKinley High football field.

"Now you have to wait here and um… just don't move," he ran down the bleachers and disappeared as Kurt audibly sighed for the umpteenth time that day. Convinced he was going to be waiting a while longer, he wiped the bench before finally sitting. His hands wrung one another gently and his eyes searched the field as though he might miss something. Twenty minutes went by before Finn emerged from the bottom of the bleachers with a smile plastered across his face.

"Well?" Kurt's question went unanswered. Instead Finn nodded towards the center of the field and Kurt's eyes followed hesitantly.

There was Puck, standing alone and looking more and more like Noah every time Kurt blinked. The mohawk was- again, cleanly shaven and gone. His usual tight jeans and t-shirt were replaced too. Kurt's smile must have been big enough for Noah to see because he started to slowly approach the bleachers and Kurt's heart nearly leapt out of his chest. Finn ran up to the announcer's booth, but his exit was barely noticed. Noah's white button up shirt, accompanied by a deep charcoal vest was seemingly out of character. Not to mention the black slacks and dress shoes. Kurt was reminded of when he sang _The Lady is a Tramp_, but the difference here was that it was all for him. Noah was finally within reach but Kurt was still mesmerized, so he blindly accepted Noah's hand when it bridged the distance between them.

"So, what do you think?" Noah sounded nervous.

"I love it," even those three words seemed muffled by Kurt's shock.

"There's more. Follow me," Puck's confidence surfaced and Kurt blushed. They ascended the bleachers until they reached the announcer's booth; where Finn had disappeared earlier. Puck knocked on the door and waited a moment before Finn opened it from inside. He was dressed clumsily in a button up shirt with a black tie and he gestured toward the middle of the room and Kurt's eyes shot open in surprise. There was a table set for two; lit by mismatched candles and catered with…what looked to be sandwiches. Kurt laughed softly and felt Puck shuffle his feet nervously.

"It's the only thing I know how to make."

"It's perfect," Kurt squeezed his arm and felt the jock relax.

"Do you guys need anything else? Rachel wants me to have dinner at her place."

"No man, you've done a lot already. Thanks bro," they approached each other awkwardly before finally pounding their fists together. Kurt mouthed a thank you and they shared a comforting nod as Finn left the room.

"So I guess you've chosen to wine and dine me?" Kurt's voice broke the silence.

"I guess I have," He smiled and threw his arms around the smaller boy; he could get used to this.

**A/N: So I want to keep going, but I'm not quite sure how to just yet. But you can expect more chapters in the future. I'm starting my second job soon, so I won't have as much time, but I will make it work. **

**And special thanks to all my reviewers out there: **mumimeanjudy, laval, , GleeSlashStalker, poyntersally, Band Gleek, , Danes, and Bloodiemondei.

**And those who favorited this series: **

Bloodiemondei, DsEaAmN, Kieara Sampson, Mokushi Ryuu, Sesshomaru's Love 1991. xanthene, xonxa.

**And lastly to all the awesome people who have subscribed or signed up for alerts: **

Amblurance, angelbun86, Band Gleek, bookworm51485, Chasing Aspirations, fanfiction999, Gailea122, getinthevan, Gleekgirl365, gunit1016, Harry Fado, Here's Hoping, .XXX, ilovepenguins1, Iori 0.o, , Jenn the Ninja, joygoddess, , LadyEmjazz, matchbookjealousy, MickeyLuv, orangeade73, Orion Gabriella Snape, ProdigyGirl19, RoseRedMisery, seducedlikemagic, Shire Fey, , Spidermonkey-Demon, valaina07, Victor Leigh, and xonxa.

**Sorry I haven't thanked you earlier but this story continues thanks to all of you. If I missed anyone; let me know. And if you have a few extra seconds; please leave me an honest review. Thanks again! **


End file.
